


C：向往自由之心

by Qang



Series: 坚果壳内无限空间之王 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers: Rings of the Akhaten, i don't know what am i doing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: 阿卡坦剧情再现





	C：向往自由之心

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：本来想根据语c记录改编，但记录不在手边，只能自己瞎编。后来翻出记录，只用了其中四段原文。感谢叉子赐予我脑洞。

我正躺床上写日记，打腹稿，在脑内成文。有些时候文字比记忆更方便，我不用再体验一遍那些情感。

我不得不重新审视法师，我从不知道他的真实想法。那样的他让我感到震惊，难以置信，无所适从。没错，我半强迫地邀请他与我同行，他说我太自私，但我必须时时刻刻把他放在我的视线下。

但真实的法师并未让我退缩，我们刚刚做了一场，从这段旅程开始最令我们满意的一次。我们重新陷入热恋。我多么爱他，他多么爱我。就连我凑到他耳边讲起以前的故事，他都没有对我摆脸色。

恋爱使人变傻。

这话不错。

我要永远地珍藏这段记忆，文字反而是一个标记，书签，指引。以后我一看到这段话，就会想要重温一遍整个记忆，就会明白我多爱他，他多爱我，我们曾经多么快乐，现在也是，将来更会如此。

我用文字封存我不愿去想的那些记忆，但事实上它们还是不断跑出来提醒我它们存在，不可磨灭，可憎的面目。

请允许我回到日记这一点。我不想故意避开重点，只是觉得应该在到那儿之前做些铺垫，营造气氛。我期待的水平与现实的差距，震惊与感动，多么充满戏剧性！

法师说我是一个无可救药的自大狂，他也差不了多少。我们很像，几乎一样，互相吸引，互相厌恶，仇恨彼此，毫不犹豫地为对方坠入爱河。

法师从他的浅眠里醒来了。他睁开眼仍带着困意望着我，他还趴在我身上，我的双腿还搭在他的腿上。

天哪。

他低头吻了我。他的双手托着我的后脑，食指扫过太阳穴。

……

我还是说说他到底做了什么吧。

如往常一样，我们（我）邀请塔迪斯为我们选择旅行的地点，她选了阿卡坦星。这让我有些意外，应该是巧合，阿卡坦星上的千年祭典是我和法师曾经计划却从未成行的约会地点之一。

法师没表示他对阿卡坦有任何印象，但他也没有反对，他不会在这种事上反对我，只是扫了一眼后说要去换身衣服，我建议他带一点用来交换的小东西，于是我们各自回房间换了衣服就准备出发了。

我以前告诉过他阿卡坦星上最为宇宙所知的习俗——他们用寄托了情感、故事、经历的物品做通用货币。他不肯告诉我他带了些什么，我抓住他的手放进我兜里。

里面有许多塔迪斯里与他无关的但寄托了情感的零碎杂物，我打算把它们都换了。我说我不会拿他来交换别人的感情。他嘲讽地笑一声，抽回手昂首走了出去。

我们在阿拉卡坦星最大的集市上闲逛，一路都是不同地方的商人吹嘘他们的货物。法师看上去有些不太高兴，抿着嘴一言不发地看我与别人讨价还价。

“您再多给点呗？”我说，把手里的石头往商人眼前又举了举。

这块石头是我在撒旦坑捡的，本来想脱险后送给罗斯，但众目睽睽下我忘了这事儿，似乎拥抱也能满足我们俩的感情需求。再后来罗斯不会需要这些小礼物，她离开探险生活也能过得很好。因此这块小石头就一直留在我身边，跟我诉说一段还没开始就石沉大海的情感。

她能拥有变成人类的我，这对法师不太公平。他发现了那人的存在后，和塔迪斯合伙把我锁在房间里，给我施加了诸多痛苦。

现在我把石头换了出去，讨价还价没有成功，我又加了个玛莎留在我这儿的手机。那手机早就坏了，上面残存的情感若有若无，时而爆发得隔老远就能听见它在嗡嗡作响。

我端着两碗冰淇淋，柜台的服务员把它们堆得老高。那碗自带保温隔热，直到我们吃完冰淇淋都不会化。法师默默地接过一碗。

“两段求而不得的爱情？”他吃了几大口后问我。

“两段认知错误的友谊。”我回答他。

他拿奇怪的表情瞥了我一眼，但我鼻子没长长，没有生物会因为说谎话而物理形态发生某种改变。

然后我们解决了冰淇淋，我把剩下的一小点递给法师，他依然默默地接了过去，不知道在想些什么。我想牵着他的手，但被法师巧妙地甩开，他两手插在口袋里眨了眨眼。

法师一手抓住我的双手固定到头顶，另一只手抬了我的下巴左右打量。

“你走神了。”他说。

我当然走神了，我走神时全都在想他。这样我是不是应该反驳我没有走神？“我在想你。”我说。

他对我笑笑，拿下身蹭了蹭我。我屈腿用脚后跟蹭他。

接着我们随人流走进千年祭典的广场，我拉着法师挤到前排。用了点小手段，收到一群警告的瞪视，有些参与者企图从我身边抱走法师。我愤怒地瞪回去，却看见法师已经先一步露出了他捕猎者的微笑，对方挠挠头早在我回头前就离开了。

只有我觉得他的微笑一点也不吓人，反而相当可爱，相当引诱人，相当……！

我们并排坐在拥挤的座位上，法师又开始带着那副奇怪的表情盯着我。他眯着眼，仔细地看过我的脸，顺着我的右肩沿着手臂看到我正试图我住他的手。

我立刻紧紧抓住他的手，有些紧张地转过头提醒他祭典马上就要开始了。

法师挣了两下没有成功便不再尝试，反而放松地反握住我的手，轻轻叹了口气。

年岁女王跟随大祭司走了出来，她将登上高台，面朝透明玻璃外的祭祀对象，整个星系的“神”，一颗恒星，带领参与观众与所有祭司高唱“神曲”。这首歌特定的旋律据说能引起剧烈的情感波动，它们被祭坛——年岁女王所在的高台——汇聚成一股传输到恒星上。情感带来的能量或许会在过程中消散，最终也不会对恒星产生什么影响。

信仰只是精神诉求，真正的神，那些超越宇宙的存在，并不需要供品。因此这个“神”一定有问题。

据说年岁女王知道几乎所有故事传说，她能对历史娓娓道来，她有极好的共情能力。我想她一定是一个很好的交流对象。

但我没想到年岁女王会是一个，未成年的，甚至过于年幼的，小女孩。

她冲观众咧嘴一笑，大家（不包括我和法师）都回敬她一个微笑。

法师看来也没想到，为什么没有任何信息表明过年岁女王也是祭品的一部分？

小女孩的视线在观众席上转了一圈，最终停在了我和法师握在一起的两只手上。她花了点时间注视我们，然后拉了拉身边大祭司的袍子与他说话。

大祭司点点头，示意我们跟着两个年轻的僧侣走到广场边的一个房间，里面有个玻璃罩着的坐着的干尸（太恶心了，法师竟然还就它的装饰风格与一旁的僧侣聊得可欢）放在台阶上，它头戴王冠手握权杖，空洞的眼窝黑漆漆一片。

过了一会儿大祭司带着年岁女王走了进来，“别太久，”他叮嘱她，“‘祖父’不喜欢等待。”

我注意到法师轻微地眯了眯眼。

其他人都离开了，只剩下小女孩、法师、我大眼瞪小眼。

“我从来没见过你们这样的关系。”她一屁股坐在地上抱着膝盖，笑嘻嘻地对我们说，“我能感觉到你们之间的情感很激烈，正在互相碰撞，但你们又努力地想克制它。”

她朝法师抬起头，“尤其是你，”她说，“为什么不打开枷锁？”

法师没有回答，我疑惑地转头看他。

“您问这些做什么？”过了一会儿他才慢慢开口，声音有些干涩，“我认为保持现状对彼此更好。”

我抬手揉揉他的头发，他拍开我的手。

“我觉得‘祖父’会喜欢你们的故事，我很好奇。你们之间的纽带曾经如此坚固，”她仔细地想了想，微微露出不相信的表情，“如此强大……”

“我也很好奇，”我猛地打断她，“您真的知道所有的故事吗？”

法师看了我一眼，放开握住我的手，走到玻璃罩前仔细打量那个干尸。

“是的……至少祭司们这样说。”

我便也盘腿坐在小女孩对面，“可你怎么想？”

“我想知道……为什么我得记住那么多故事，那么多名字，每个名字说的话，每个故事唤起的情感。”她的手指划拉着地板，她的视线也向下飘着，“……整天呆在房间和祭司一起学习总有些无聊。”

沉默一段时间后她又抬起头，视线迷茫地在房间内扫视。

“我想去故事里的地方看一看，它们到底是不是真的发生？”最终小女孩瘪着嘴看法师的背影，“如果不是真的发生过，那那些故事又从何而来？我们能想象出没有见过的剧情吗？”

我凑近了看她，她身上的精神能量波动有些奇怪。

“我从你们身上感受到不一样的地方，你们都有相当独特的一种性格，大祭司说那是‘向往自由之心’。他还说拥有这种性格的生命会互相吸引，并间接影响周围的生命。”她继续说，“我知道的一些故事中主角都有这种‘向往自由之心’，他们历经磨难，终于得到了他们想要的东西。”

我试图对她说，你也有这种性格。但是法师突然问道，“这具干尸是什么东西？”

小女孩扫了一眼，“那是‘祖父’留在这里的遗物，我们通过它与‘祖父’沟通。”

“‘祖父’是你们的神？”法师又问，我转过头看他，他整张脸都快贴到玻璃上了，看上去想要敲敲玻璃。

小女孩确认了他的猜测，慢慢从法师背上收回视线。她坐正上身，盯着我，“你是这个世界的游客，我从你身上几乎感觉不到任何熟悉感。你是时间旅行者，你能随意地在历史中跳跃。带我走，”她说，眼里迸发出热切的光芒，“带我去见证所有的故事，带我去目睹所有我不知道的故事。”

我张了张嘴，无法给出回答。

就在这时，大祭司出现在门后，他背后站着两个僧侣。“陛下，”他尊敬地对小女孩行礼，“您应该去主持祭典了。”

“马上。”小女孩头也不回地说，眼睛却一直盯着我。等我唱完歌，你会带我走的，她这样说。

她显然不知道自己将要面临什么，我移开视线与大祭司对视。大祭司看上去却在看着法师。

那两个年轻僧侣突然不发一言地走进房间，单膝跪在地上，双手做着复杂的姿势，开始一起吟诵某一诗篇。小女孩依然在等我的答复，法师还在研究他的干尸，大祭司不知道在想什么，僧侣的声音低沉得让我犯困。

门外交谈的嘈杂声传了进来。

大祭司叹了口气，走上前拉起小女孩的胳膊，“走吧。”他轻柔地说。

小女孩被拖走的时候仍盯着我，我只好僵硬地点点头。她立刻露出笑容，转过头拿另一只手拉着大祭司的袖子。

法师又开始随意摆弄博士的身体，他的一只手摸到他背后，沿着颈椎一路摸到臀缝。博士抖了一下，法师便弯下腰来吻他，另一只手反而拉着他的两个手腕，把它们固定在更高的位置。博士往床头挪了挪。

我目送小女孩消失在合上的门后，站起来拍拍灰，转身走向法师。

“别过来。”他一只手在背后虚虚地推，“我觉得这东西有问题。”说着他从怀里掏出他的激光起子（他什么时候翻出来的？我明明把它藏在塔迪斯不起眼的角落里！），从上到下扫了扫。

“从什么时候你开始关心我了？”我问他。

法师低头看了眼起子，转身把它抛给我，然后靠在玻璃上飞快地说，“那两个僧侣在唱的不知道什么东西对我们没用，但对这家伙有影响。”他一手向后敲了两下，“特定的吟诵方式应该是某种钥匙，要是我没猜错，让它更为焦躁，易怒，丧失理智。”

又来了，法师又在用那种奇怪的眼神看我。他在等我说些什么吗。

我看他皱了皱眉，朝僧侣的方向抬了抬下巴，“问问他。”

为什么你不自己去？我怀疑地盯着他，他却眯起眼看向门，不知道在想些什么。

因此我挑了看上去更年轻的一个，蹲下身试图与他建立眼神接触，“你们唱的是什么？”我问，对方声音抖了两下却没有回答我。我又问了一遍。

不料另一个僧侣突然停止吟唱站了起来，“你的朋友现在应该独自走不出高台所在的范围，女王为‘祖父’找到了一个相当好的祭品。他会喜欢的，你的朋友想来有很多故事与情感。”

“开胃菜。”法师轻轻地说了一句，他以奇怪的姿势靠在玻璃上，嘲讽地笑了声。

“你们应该感到自豪。”那个僧侣接着说，他冷漠地看了一眼法师，又盯着我，“我不知道为什么女王会也邀请你。一般我们不会强迫祭品，每次祭典我们都会发现合适的选择，但女王只会请意愿最强的那一位。”

终于房间安静下来，先前问而不答的僧侣走到我身边，“我们的任务已经结束。我们唤醒了‘祖父’，他在接受了第一道祭品后才会来到千年祭典，接受千岁女王带领的祭祀并祝福我们。你应该回到广场上，女王马上就要开始唱‘神曲’，你不能错过这个。”

那法师怎么办？我看着他们快速消失在另一道门后，愣愣地转头看向法师。

他面无表情地盯着我。

“这样挺好。”法师说，“我不用再被关在塔迪斯里了。做你的囚徒，做你许多收藏中的另一段‘来自加里弗雷的记忆’。”

他说得没错。

“我不会变成你想要我扮演的角色，”他说，声音坚定，似乎没有感觉到他身后的那具身体已经站了起来，颤颤巍巍地把一只手放在玻璃上摸索。

“法师！”我大叫。

他朝我笑笑。

那句话他从被我带进塔迪斯的第一秒就跟我说过，我选择性地忽视了它，对自己充满信心。法师对于我的意义远超他所讲的那些，他或许只是一时没有想通。我会帮他走出来的。

“你从来不听我。”他说。那具干尸开始捶打法师左肩上方的玻璃，很快玻璃上就出现了不断向外扩散的裂缝。

但我没想到那样的想法，在我不经意间，已经发展成眼前的状况，我要看着法师的过去成为某个伪神的一部分，他根本不为此感到恐惧也毫无惋惜。我能做些什么？

他是自愿的。

我强迫不了他，他也从来不听我的话。

他想摆脱我的控制，他想死，那是他最终的解脱。他有一颗“向往自由之心”，它不允许他退让，他的另一颗心脏还在为我而跳动吗。

我无法想象没有法师的我会怎么样。

法师的手指轻而易举就戳进博士的穴口，对方下意识叫了一声，法师又俯身去吻他。几根手指在他身体里搅动，博士扭了几下就放弃般把腿盘在法师腰后，惬意地眯起眼，有些昏昏欲睡。

就像法师无法想象没有我的生活会怎样。

他带着微笑看我，相当耐心地等我做决定，仿佛又是我们在塔迪斯里时常玩的游戏里的一个片段。不会有“错误”的选择，每一个都导向不一样的结局，这些结局都有一个共性。

不能这样了！

我冲上前拉住法师的一只手腕，试图把他拖下台阶，他似乎相当震惊，根本没有想起来反抗。此时那具衣着华丽的尸体终于打破玻璃，伸出手臂勾住了法师的脖子。干枯的手臂上嵌进的玻璃渣又划破了他。

“这个过程已经开始了。”他低头看着我的手，想要劝说我放弃，“让我走吧。”他的语气里带着恳求。

尸体用头撞破了玻璃，法师的头往右边躲过了飞出的锋利碎片，但同时把脖子暴露在了对方面前。被吟诵激活的尸体开始努力从玻璃破洞里钻出上半身，那件袍子被划了很多道。

最终我加大力道，在干尸成功控制住法师前猛地把他拉了下来。他的脖子与左脸上多了很多血痕，其中几道有点深，法师毫不在意地任由它们继续流血。

他看看我，随后望向那扇通往广场的门，深呼吸几次，闭眼，叹了口气，又睁开，“接下来你打算怎么做？”

我向他坦白了我的计划，我打算救下小女孩，解决掉那个随意吸取情感的伪神，然后和他一起离开。法师挑了挑眉毛，没有评论。

他背后的尸体已经打破了整面玻璃，很缓慢地一步一步走下台阶。我想那些祭司立刻就能发现端倪，于是放开法师，让他等我一小会儿，用起子打开门，跑出去把正在唱歌的小女孩拉进来，把她交给法师，然后拉着他跑过了之前僧侣们消失的另一扇门。

愤怒的‘祖父’使者刚刚好和所有群众的哗然都被我们挡在门外。

小女孩带我们走到离‘祖父’最近的一个观景台，我飞快地告诉了她真相，用塔迪斯让她回到广场疏散所有人离开，说服神职人员做好准备，加强星球的防护罩，最后塔迪斯会带她回到这里——如果我（和法师）能顺利解决这问题。

法师一直默默地站在旁边看我说完所有话，最后放开了我的手，往后退了一步，双手插回裤袋。我不准备向他道歉。

“别走。”我说，“别这样。”

他别开头不再看我。

“我爱你。”我脱口而出。

他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，把上面的血迹都舔了干净。“真的？”他问。

“比拉萨隆不穿内裤还真！”我回答。

他愣了一会儿，然后极其扭曲地挤出一个笑容，脸上和脖子上的血钻进他肩膀处的衣服，当作背景的恒星散发出橘黄色的光，笼罩在他身上。他像是要再嘲讽地作些评论，鼻子在脸上投下很重的一片阴影。

然后他脸色一变，我们对视一眼，都觉察到了恒星伪神产生的能量暴动。其中最强的一股直指法师，他低低地骂了一句，突然扑上来把我按在玻璃上吻了起来。

那股能量无视一切阻挡，我感觉到背后冰冷的玻璃强烈震动起来，震得我浑身发麻。它极灵巧地绕到法师背后化作一块板拍向他，但法师的吻也迸发出一股情感能量，在空气中“嗡嗡”作响地迎了上去。

两者碰击的一瞬间法师捧着我脸的双手颤抖了一下，一阵头晕目眩。但伪神仍不甘心，它比我们强大许多，很快就集合了一股新的能量继续直冲法师而来。

我赶紧把口袋里所有准备交换的东西倒出来摆在我们周围，法师拿回了他的起子，向后退了两步，依然与我保持一段距离。我跪坐在地上回忆起每一件物品的来历，随后抬头看着法师。他正注视着那颗巨大的橘色恒星。

这一次那些东西附带的情感笼罩在我们身上形成了一道坚实的护盾，伪神试了一会儿没找到突破口便收回攻击。我松了一口气，那些东西已经因为无法承受如此强大的能量消失了，但法师与我仍安然无恙地共同迎击敌人。

法师突然低头看我，逆光的眼里闪着疯狂的光芒。我几乎忘了他还有这一面，他刚被我从拉萨隆手下救出来带回塔迪斯疗伤后也是这样，但渐渐被漫长的同居生活磨平了。

“爱我？”他以极低的音量带着疑问说，终于想起来一般拿袖子擦了擦脸。伪神恒星暂时消停了一会儿，不知道是不是在准备下一次更强烈的攻击，周围一切陷入诡异的寂静。

我对他点了点头，非常肯定地又重复了一遍我的心意。

这一次他根本没有试着回应，直接分开双腿跪坐在我腰上，迫使我躺倒，然后伸出双手轻轻地放在我的脖子上。

“我可受不起。”他说，随后骤然收紧双手掐住我，慢慢朝我露出微笑。

我挣扎着伸直双腿，想要把法师的手拿开，但他不断加大力气，我完全无法说话。虽然旁路呼吸系统可以支撑一段时间，但法师丝毫没有放手的意思，他还是想杀我。我还是什么都做不了，想到这里，我决定放弃反抗，一言不发地盯着法师那双睁大的眼睛。

接着我发现从法师身上爆发出的情感能量汇成强大的一股，冲向伪神。对方似乎没有料到我们会仍有手段去攻击它，先是一个吻，再是一方背后的所有弱小支持者，再是彻底的仇恨。小女孩说了，“祖父”会喜欢我们的故事——如果它能真的理解它。

伪神极仓促地想要防御，但法师用起他的武器似乎相当顺手，一击即走，攻击没有规律，伪神招架不住，恒星周围的能量波动减小了很多，最后索性减弱了它的光芒，整个星球变成一张拟人的脸，“紧张”地看着我们。

我模糊地感觉到这一点，不由为法师感到骄傲，他压在我脖子上的双手指尖冰凉，手心沁出汗。我朝他无声地示意放开我，但他没有丝毫动作，甚至收起了脸上的表情，隐隐掐得更重了。

他是真的要杀我！

这个念头刚起来，我努力抬起沉重的双手想要反抗。

可是他突然松开手站了起来，我隐约听见他带着可怜的语气“啧”了一声，又很愤怒地笑了一会儿。我猛地吸一口气，被呛到后不住咳嗽，法师根本没有转头看我。

我躺在冰冷的地板上等待晕眩感消失，稍微动了动，仿佛重新认识了我的身体，丝毫没有劫后余生的侥幸。

法师警告般地按了按压住博士两个手腕的手，然后放开，稍稍坐起，来回抚摸并按压他的胸膛、腹部、小腹，另一只手仍在他体内颇有技巧地玩弄，拇指不时轻扫过他的会阴。博士满足地轻哼，立刻又痛苦地倒吸冷气：法师猛地抓住他因为挑逗而抬头的阳物，并握紧了拳头。

但博士纵然浑身颤抖，仍没有移动交叠在枕头上的双手。法师看着他拧作一团的脸，慢慢松开手，拔出另一只手，把它们在一旁的被子上擦了擦，对博士露出笑容。

法师走到我身前一点的位置，看向伪神的“脸”，背光看显得他整个身体都笼罩在阴影中。我打了个冷战，翻身不再看他，如果他决定与它讨价还价，用我来交换他的生命，我一点也不惊讶。

他在我背后清了清嗓子，对那伪神说，“让我来给你讲个故事。”

是了！这个伪神靠感情与故事为生，只要它有了足够的粮食，它就不会再打扰到无辜的生命。法师的那颗“向往自由之心”，很适合给它传递过量的情感让它无法消化。

法师沉默了一会儿，他大约低头来回走了几步斟酌语句，然后我听见他说，“有这样一个种族，他们在宇宙中最为古老最有权势，很长寿——他们俯瞰整个世界，制定宇宙的运行法则。他们深谙自己的力量，因此从不干涉低等种族的发展。这个种族骄傲、自大、目空一切，他们保护时间与历史，自认没有了这层保护，宇宙就将支离破碎。”

“听上去很不错，是吗？宇宙中的义务法官。”他顿了一下，“不，别那么紧张，他们不会顾及你，你不过是一只寄生虫，百万年来蛰居在此，窥伺着别人的生活，靠他们对你的恐惧和敬畏存活。按他们的评判标准，你什么也不是。”

伪神周围的能量在听到这句话后几乎暴动起来，但法师控制着他的精神屏障保护住了我们两个。他打算做些什么呢，我想，依然不打算转身看他。

法师压低了音量继续说，“而我们故事的两位主人公，就是这一种族的一员。”

“这个故事有关勇气、坚持、与梦想，……对……我听小女孩说你喜欢这种类型的故事，那我们从头讲起。两个主人公和所有这一种族的小孩一样，接受各种训练成为与他们一样的存在。没有兴趣，没有活力，整日被‘责任’所困，着眼于宏大的计划而不去关心生活中细微的美好之处。”他突然停了下来，很久都没有说话。

我略疑惑地转头看了看，却发现他转了身正低头看我。我被他盯得心里发毛，只好坐起来面对伪神。

“没错。”我说话还有些困难，喉咙里夹着血腥味，一下一下拉在我嗓门上，“这两个小孩都很聪明，种族的长老都认为他们以后可以接过重任。但他们另有打算。他们想逃开社会施加的责任，离开家乡，去探索宇宙。他们想凭自己的力量改变世界。”

“所以他们成了最好的朋友，一拍即合。”法师又把手插回裤袋里，“等到他们终于成为那个种族中被认可的一员，他们却因为梦想的实现方式而不断争吵。其中一个想尽早逃离这个沉闷的地方，另一个……另一个却……”他闭上眼叹了口气。

“另一个却渐渐想从内改变这个种族。”我接上他的话，拉着法师的衣服站起来，他有些惊讶地转头看我，但还是伸手搂住我的腰防止我滑下去。

“因此他们分道扬镳，没有另一方的支持，各自实现自己的梦想。但是他们仍是宇宙中最强大的种族的一员，他们有如离开牢笼的猛兽，无法控制自己的力量，带着满身伤痕回到家乡。”法师深吸一口气，“他们感到愤怒、伤心、无所适从，又与整个社会格格不入。他们为自己成为‘异类’而沾沾自喜，却没有发现早已被加里弗雷打上烙印。”

伪神听见“加里弗雷”，表情变得不屑，我便对它解释，“时间领主不会死，他们正等着卷土重来。”

它非常不相信地舞动着它当做武器的几股能量，法师适时嘲讽地“哼”了一声，我接着说，“然后他们从对方的惨状中得到信心与快乐，又一次踏上了各自的旅途。他们时常碰见彼此，发现对方离当初的梦想越走越远。他们改变不了自己的出身……唔……！！！”

法师突然一把拉过我吻了起来，急切地想要阻止我继续说。他吻得非常用力，抱得也很用力，像是想要从嘴里攫取我的生命。我推开他，背靠他的手臂，舔了舔嘴唇，喘着气还是往下说，“他们改变不了自己的出身，便一头扎进了幻境，只不过一个想要逃离自己的过去，越逃越远，越逃越快。”

我闭上嘴望着法师，他说，“另一个沉迷过去，想要抓住过去的尾巴并再也不放手。他们学会了怎么与来自过去的幽灵相处，然后又一次……”

我眨了眨眼，“当然，你或许从各种地方听说了加里弗雷的结局——时间领主在最后一次时间大战中不敌对手，从所有时间线上抹去了自己的存在。从此宇宙没有了它的监护者，如你这般的害虫纷纷冒头，屈服于时间领主的其他种族不再有压力会想要维持宇宙的其他方面，宇宙自己走向了更早的毁灭。”

“献给你的祭品说这两个小孩都有一颗‘向往自由之心’，但时间领主称它们的拥有者为‘叛徒’。你说，那两个小孩知道这一点会作何反应？”法师对露出疑惑表情的伪神微笑，“等他们转了一圈又回到原点，却发现所有曾经憎恨的、热爱的、抱有希望的事物都被亲手埋葬。他们又会如何看待彼此？我看这些对你来说太难消化了。但现在这两个孩子站在你的面前，时间领主中最离经叛道的存在，唯二的幸存者，代表时间领主，自愿地将自己作为祭品献给你。愿拉萨隆保佑你，让你有足够大的胃口来吞下我们的故事。”

“他不是我的朋友，尽管我们在年少时就经历过连拉萨隆都不曾做过的事情；他不是我的敌人，然而我们之间的争斗可以焚烧掉半个宇宙。我们不是爱人，虽然我们曾经在银树稍上分享过无数个吻。”我凑上去亲了亲法师被鲜血覆盖的脸，“我们是唯一能与对方比肩的人，我们之间的纽带超越友谊、仇恨、爱情。我选择了自己的名字发誓永不残忍或退缩，却犯下整个宇宙中有过的最残忍的罪行，而他曾想要统治整个宇宙，最终却成为了所谓的救世主的救赎。我们为彼此付出的，向彼此索取的，绝非你能理解。不，寄生虫，就算以你的体积和胃口也无法消化。”

“在你几亿年的生命中你用多少时间来思考？或者说你用多少时间来消化那些记忆？那些记忆能教会你理解我们之间的感情？我们失去过你永远也不会拥有的东西，我们知道永远都不能说出的秘密，我们学到永远不能被传授的知识，我们一起有无法想像的经历，那些足以让你燃烧殆尽。”法师用询问的眼神看我，我点点头，他便把我放到一边，从怀里掏出什么东西，低头打量着。

我这时候便盯着伪神，看它接受了我们散发出的大量情感能量，似乎有些惬意地咂咂嘴，但一会儿又意犹未尽地伸出他的能量触手，在我们身边打转。于是我跟他讲了几个我自己的经历，比如我如何独自终结了最后一次时间大战，如何与名人饮酒作乐，如何欣赏宇宙中美好的事物。

伪神照单全收了我的故事，消停了一会儿，我转头去看法师。他手里拿着那把威尔弗雷德很久以前给我的手枪，我用它打破了拉萨隆的阴谋，但事后我救下法师，他想了个办法治好自己，我因为太激动就把这东西忘了。没想到法师还别有用心地留着它。

我心里咯噔一声，突然紧张起来，法师居然随身带着武器。如果没有发生这件事，他是不是会找个借口溜进人群，躲开我，然后，我不敢往下想了。

法师一直在低头打量着那把枪，不知道在想些什么，他身体四周的能量很平静。伪神又蠢蠢欲动起来，这一次它似乎知道法师手中那把枪对它来说是大补品，能量触手悄悄地缠了上去。

他像没看到一样继续看着那把枪，我发现他握着它的手在微微颤抖，于是我伸手去握着他的手，他才抬头看我，然后转头看向伪神。

“我的故事还没讲完，”他大声说，“但你似乎已经等不及了。那也好，省得我再花力气骗你来吃这把枪。毕竟对于无法理解时间的生物来说，比起过去已经发生的，未来包含更多的故事，更多的情感。这把手枪载满故事载满历史，也载满一切未能实现的未来，那些从未发生的日子。没有这把手枪，时间本身会走到尽头，统领一切的时间领主会卷土重回。它不仅见证了过去，它还代表了整个不会发生的未来。我们度过的每一刻都是无数与我们擦肩而过的时刻中的一个，一种无限可能。这些所有不曾到来的日子，对你一定是大餐。慢慢吃，别噎着了。”

我看着手枪随着法师的话渐渐化为无物，愣了一下，惊喜地抬头看他。伪神满足的表情立刻转化为痛苦的“哀嚎”（那是能量暴动，不可能真的发出声音，就算发出了我们也听不到，顶多一堆仪器一起事出无因开始尖叫）。

它疯狂的能量不断攻击着法师的精神屏障，我抱住法师，他因为那些攻击而脸色苍白。我们一起看着它吐出那么久以来积攒的“祭品”，最后不甘心地消散在太空中。

伪神死了，我们还活着。

我们一起跟它讲了我们的故事，大方地承认了过去那些肮脏的想法。法师终于卸下了他的防备，我决定原谅他掐我脖子这件事，我会把他看住，用他喜欢的方式。我们对视一眼，一句话都没有说，沉默是对这场胜利的最好庆祝。

于是我把他扑到玻璃墙上，两手按住他的两只手，热烈地吻了上去，与他的舌头纠缠，轻吮他的嘴唇。等我们分开，他的眼神有些涣散，“……你……”他略带沙哑地说。

我又试探着去吻他，他挣开了我的手，抱住我转而把我按在玻璃上加深了这个吻。不得不承认，在这方面，法师一直深得要领。我抓住他不安分的手放到两侧的玻璃上，他结束这个吻后看着我。我紧张地咽了口口水，第三遍说，“法师，我爱你。”

他闭着眼睛颤抖着用力吐了一口气，躲开我的眼神看向“伪神”所在的一片死寂的恒星，轻轻说：“我知道。”

塔迪斯适时出现在我们身后，引擎的轰鸣声恰到好处地拯救了悬在我们之间的尴尬，千岁女王想必已经有效执行了我给她的建议。这个地方已经不需要我们了，因此我们相当应景地打算悄悄离开。

“你就这样放了他们？”法师被我拉着走进塔迪斯时问我。

“不然呢？”我反问他。

“他们打算杀了我。”他指出。

“但他们也是受害者。”我说，“再说了，我们还得感谢他们创造了这么好一个机会。”然后我把他推进浴室，给他拿了药品，让他去处理伤口。他在我快离开时对着镜子里我的影子笑了笑，“谢谢你。”他说。

等我从浴室里出来回到房间，法师脸上与脖子上的伤已经好得差不多（感谢时间领主的恢复能力），他正躺在床上看书，我便走过去抽走那本书，坐到床边，凑上前抚摸他之前伤痕所在的位置。

法师俯身来吻我，我吻回去，与他纠缠不休。

“让我分享你的荣光。”他抵着我的额头说。

让我分享你的心，我想。

是的，我们会吵架，意见不合，可以预见，噢我简直等不及重新找回争吵的感受。我们不需要一直赞同彼此，这至少表明我们还爱对方，我们还关心对方。以前我们会吵完架又滚作一团。

我不强求我们做到那种程度。我爱他，他也爱我，我们只想确认这种感情。仅此而已。

哎，我现在知道法师看我的所有那些奇怪眼神是什么了。

他欲言又止，是不是想挑着眉毛问我，“你居然还记得那张约会地点清单？”


End file.
